Involucrarse
by mrgg417517
Summary: Entre amigos es normal involucrarse, y siempre con la mejor intención. Pero a veces, involucrarse, puede ser contraproducente; sobre todo si se trata de Akira... Oneshort


_**Título: **__Mal meterse_

_**Fandom: **__Nobuta wo Produce_

_**Pareja:**__ Kusano Akira / Kiritani Shuji_

_**Notas: **__Nobuta wo Produccion y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Involucrarse**

Shuji es, ante todo, una persona tímida. Pero no de las que se esconden entre las sombras, guardan siempre silencio e intentan que el mundo no los vea. Él es tímido tras una mascara de cordialidad. Pero fácilmente puedes darte cuenta de su verdadero carácter: nunca habla sobre sí mismo, no suele comentar sus propios pensamientos, no expresa sus deseos, no muestra sus debilidades. Y por eso, porque él es tímido, Shuji no comprende a Kusano.

Akira es, ante todo, una persona simple. Pero no de esas torpes que tartamudean cuando hablan, que son incapaces de comprender o demasiado despreocupadas para ayudar. Él es sencillo a pesar de parecer extravagante. Pero puedes darte cuenta por su forma de hablar, por su sinceridad, por su bombardeo constante de ideas, por como muestra sin máscaras todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Y por eso, porque él es simple, Akira no comprende a Shuji.

A pesar de todo, Akira y Shuji son amigos. Y como amigos, se cuidan y protegen, se involucran en los asuntos del otro e intentan ayudarlo, siempre con la mejor intención. Aunque a veces, involucrarse no es buena idea.

Shuji escuchaba las voces a su espalda. Los "¡kya!" histéricos de las chicas junto con las risas de los chicos. Se había juntado un buen grupo de compañeros que, como siempre, intentaban llamar la atención de Kusano. Era extraño, pero tras su espectacular entrada en helicóptero, Kusano ya no era un "simple loco", ahora era un "lindo extravagante".

- **¡Shu~ji también viene!-** le escuchó claramente, por encima del murmullo general, tomando ahora toda su atención. Se volvió para encontrar su mirada directamente en él, mientras sonreía tranquilo - **¡Karaoke, karaoke! ¡¡Shu~ji!! ¡Esta tarde karaoke!**

Se encontraban en el descanso para comer. Habían juntado dos mesas en el rincón de Kusano, desde donde se podía observar perfectamente el mar. Era el mejor lugar del aula, sin lugar a dudas. Pero hoy Shuji no podía relajarse. A pesar de llevar ya algunas semanas en la nueva ciudad, era la primera vez que Kusano aceptaba una invitación. Hasta ahora habían permanecido un poco aparte del resto, sin por ello excluirse. Al fin y al cabo, él era el rey de la evasión. Así que ¿por qué ahora?

Kusano comía, o más bien jugaba con la comida, tranquilamente, mirándolo de vez en cuando. Lo presentía. En el mismo momento en que lo escuchó supo que ahí había algo más. Lo difícil era conseguir que Kusano se lo explicara, de forma comprensible, claro.

- **Shu~ji, ¿no te gusta la comida? ¿Quieres bolitas de calamar?-** pero no lo engañaba. Kusano ocultaba algo- **Shu~ji, tu mirada me asusta ¡Miedo!-** y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras se acunaba de forma alarmante, formando morritos - **¡Dejar de mirar, ya!!**

- **Dímelo… ¿por qué vamos al karaoke?**

- **¡Karaoke, karaoke! ¡¡SI!!-** y se puso a cantar, micrófono en mano - **¡Karaoke, karaoke!**

De un manotazo Shuji agarró el "micrófono" de Kusano y lo miró fijamente, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

**- Akira…**

Tras unos segundos de mutua observación, Kusano sonríe, soltándose del agarre de Shuji se vuelve hacia su cartera, saca y pone sobre la mesa un manga. "Necesito una chica" dice el título, y en portada puede verse a una "muy dotada" estudiante. El color de Shuji pasa a rojo y vuelve la revista, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que, efectivamente, nadie ha visto nada.

- **¡Escóndela!-** murmura mirando a Kusano y, dándole la revista con un golpe seco en el pecho.

**- Pero… Shu~ji-kunn**

- **Nada de morros. Guárdela y me explica como la consiguió**.

- **Toriyama-kun y Oda-kun me la dieron, cuando les dije que nunca tuve una chica**.- murmura mientras guarda el manga - **¡Pero pronto la primavera llegará!** – Grita de pronto, levantándose y elevando los brazos. Luego, poniendo las manos sobre el corazón, murmura gritando - **¡El amor juvenil es el mejor!!**

Bien, ahora todos observan a Kusano recitar versos de amor mientras Shuji lo mira con la boca abierta y una croqueta a medio camino hacia ella.

Esa misma tarde, durante la cita en el karaoke con los compañeros, Shuji estuvo atento a cada palabra que Kusano pronunciaba, evitando que se descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones al intervenir y entrometerse en sus conversaciones con las chicas. Pero nadie es perfecto y hasta los mejores amigos tienen sus fallos, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo solo cuando fue al baño.

Al volver noto dos cosas principalmente: Kusano ya no parecía tan interesado en hablar con las niñas y estas, a su vez, sonreían estúpidamente cuando los miraban, alternativamente, a Kusano y a él. Esto, por supuesto, aumentó el sentimiento fatalista que lo embargaba desde que Kusano aceptó ir a esta estúpida cita.

Nada más salir y quedar a solas con Kusano, Shuji lo interrogó sin ningún resultado. Salvo algún "buenas chicas" o "simpáticas", poco más pudo averiguar. Parecía que no había quedado con ninguna para una cita a solas y que ninguna le había llamado dado su teléfono. Pero el sentimiento de "catástrofe próxima" aún no lo abandonaba. Kusano se mostraba "anormalmente" alegre y la frase "Tranquilo Shuji-chan. Kusano hará que la primavera llegue para nosotros" lo escamaba bastante.

Cuando Kusano lo invitó, de forma demasiado seria, a su apartamento dos días después, Shuji sospechó. Kusano rara vez estaba serio, rara vez lo invitaba, sino que simplemente se pasaba o iban, sin más. Además, las compañeras que fueron con ellos al karaoke no paraban de lanzarle extrañas miradas, ¡entre suspiros!

- **¿Solos?-** se obligó a preguntar. No quería toparse con una doble cita a ciegas en el apartamento.

- **Por supuesto, solos Shu~ji y Akira. Y tal vez Kon-kon… no, Kon-kon hoy no estará. Es pequeño** – y se alejó brincando hacia su asiento canturreando – **Shuji, Shuji-kun, Shuji-chan, Shu~ji….**

Decididamente, Shuji hablaría esta tarde claramente con Kusano, y averiguaría de qué iba todo esto.

Sentado frente a la mesa de la sala, Shuji seguía asombrándose del lujoso apartamento, a pesar de haberlo visitado ya en varias ocasiones. Kusano había ido a por bebidas, seguramente leche de soja. Unos colores chillones debajo del cojín llamaron su atención. Se acercó y sacó un manga. "Wild Rock", en cuya portada aparecía un cazador. Cuando a Kusano le daba por algo, le daba fuerte. Decidió echarle una hojeada, sin lugar a dudas no podía ser tan malo como el otro.

- **Shu~ji…** - Kusano estaba en la puerta con los vasos y la botella de leche en la mano. Sentado en el suelo estaba un más que rojo Shuji, mirando el manga que había escondido en el sofá. El sofá no era, desde luego, un buen lugar para esconder cosas - **Shu~ji-kun… ¿estás bien?**

Shuji lo miró, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, y extendió el manga hacia él. En esa página en concreto se encontraban dos hombres en una cueva haciendo cosas H.

- **¿Cómo? ¿Cómo tienes tú esto?-** exigió saber, pero no esperó respuesta.

Lanzando el manga hacia Kusano, salio como alma que lleva el diablo, tras coger su chaqueta. No sabía si es que Kusano era estúpido o demasiado listo. Desde luego, no pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo. A veces involucrarse demasiado en los asuntos de tus amigos, te puede llevar por un mal camino. Un muy mal camino.

Akira recogió del suelo el manga que Sumire-chan, una compañera de clase, le había dado en el karaoke. Shuji había visto una buena parte del manga y se podía dar perfecta cuenta de qué iba. Miró hacia la puerta por donde su amigo acababa de salir y se lanzó al sofá mientras abrazaba el manga. Shuji había llegado a poco más de la mitad de la historia, donde no había dudas de la temática "yaoi". Y sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa boba, ni una sonrisa escandalosa; era una sonrisa intima, suave, segura.

Porque Akira era simple y Shuji era tímido, no le comprendía. Pero Akira sabía que para tratar con Shuji, lo mejor era la sutiliza; sutiliza y tiempo. Y aunque no estaba en su naturaleza el ser sutil o cuidadoso, por Shuji valía la pena esforzarse. Porque era cosa de amigos ayudarse. Y Akira iba a ayudar a Shuji a perder de su timidez… al menos con él. Así, tal vez, la próxima vez les daba tiempo a beber un poco de leche.


End file.
